Regalo
by Halane
Summary: Lavi está buscando a su amigo Yuu para darle algo, causando conmoción por ahí. No es yaoi


Hi!! Bueno, estoy empezando con D.gray (o acabando, que me di un maratón alucinante jujujujujujuju) y eso, me dije a mí misma: "Vamos a estrenarnos en la sección!". Escribí así tres cosas cortitas... Y aquí está una, para empezar con la que es así más tontita No es de parejita ni nada... Al menos yo no lo veo así. Para mí es un fic de amistad, pero cada uno lee lo que quiere¿no? P Se lo dedico a L-chan, que me acompaña en mi obsesión por Kan-chan (mi personaje favorito, junto con Komui) y que además se estuvo riendo conmigo imaginando a Kanda de la misma forma en la que lo imagina Lavi al final del fic XDDDDD (¿Le pedimos el dibu a alguien? jujujuju)

¡Espero que os guste!

Kss!

* * *

**Allen abrió los ojos con pereza, restregándoselos con la mano un poco mientras se incorporaba en la cama. **

"**¿Por qué están golpeando las puertas?" se preguntó con curiosidad. Las llamadas y breves diálogos que llevaban un rato colándose en sus sueños habían acabado por despertarlo, y no pudo evitar pensar en una emergencia o algo por el estilo. Frunció el ceño, intentando despertar del todo para tomar una decisión, pero los mismos golpes urgentes en su puerta llegaron antes que la idea de acción que buscaba.**

**- Pasa, por favor, está abierto.- dijo con su voz suave de siempre. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, dando paso a un alegre y enérgico Lavi.**

**- ¡Buenos días, Allen-kun!- saludó radiante como siempre.- ¿Has visto a Yuu por aquí?- miró a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar al malhumorado exorcista debajo de la cama o escondido en algún rincón. Allen suspiró, echando un vistazo al reloj de bolsillo que tenía abierto en la mesilla. Las cinco y diez de la mañana.**

**- Lavi¿por qué iba a estar Kanda en mi habitación a las cinco y diez de la mañana?- preguntó riendo un poco. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.**

**- Es que miré en todos los lugares comunes, y como no estaba pues empecé a mirar en las habitaciones.**

**El pequeño exorcista esbozó una sonrisa. Lavi era, probablemente, la única persona además de Lenalee que podía ir despertando a todo el mundo a esas horas y seguir con vida.**

**- ¿Estás seguro de que no está en una misión?- inquirió Allen sentándose del todo, renunciando ya a dormir.**

**- Sí.**

**- Y… - dudó, para proseguir al fin con aire de disculpa.- ¿Has mirado en **_**su**_** habitación? A estas horas, lo más probable es que esté durmiendo¿no crees?**

**Lavi abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa que se reflejó en el dulce rostro de su compañero.**

**- Claro que no he mirado en su habitación. ¿Te imaginas si está durmiendo y lo despierto?- agitó la mano y silbó.- ¡Me cortaría la cabeza!**

**Allen no pudo hacer menos que darle la razón con toda la pasión de su corazón. Ciertamente, él no hubiera querido hacer algo así.**

**- De todas formas, estoy seguro de que está ahí.- Lavi hizo una mueca de resignación.- ¿Para qué quieres verlo?- inquirió de pronto.- ¿No puedes esperar?**

**- No, Bookman no sabe que he venido, tengo un poco de prisa. Si se levanta y no estoy me voy a enterar.- se echó a reír con ese deje de tristeza casi imperceptible.**

**- ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?- preguntó Allen, amable como siempre, ladeando la cabeza mientras le sonreía.**

**- No, no, no importa. Voy a ir a buscarlo a su habitación.- cerró la puerta y desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Allen se dejó caer sobre la almohada otra vez.**

"**Espero que siga vivo…" pensó preocupado. "Cuando me levante tengo que preguntarle a Kanda si ha matado a alguien."**

**Lavi recorrió los pasillos con su habitual paso decidido hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de Kanda. Dudó entre si llamar o no.**

"**Si llamo y está durmiendo, se despertará y me atacará antes de que me dé cuenta. Pero si no llamo y está despierto, también se enfadará, claro que siempre está enfadado y de todas formas entonces el sorprendido será él… Sí, decididamente no llamaré, así si está durmiendo podré dejarlo sobre la mesa y marcharme sin hacer ruido. Sí, sí, es mucho mejor no llamar." Razonó el aprendiz de Bookman, abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación tan sigiloso como podía ser, que era mucho.**

**Se encontró con Kanda sentado en la cama, todavía sin su abrigo, la larga melena cayéndole libre sobre por la espalda y con un peine en la mano, recorriendo cuidadosamente un enorme mechón de pelo azulado que sostenía con la otra mano por delante de sus hombros, de espaldas a la puerta.**

**Sonrió. Vaya, aunque más de una vez se había imaginado la escena, no pensaba que fuera tan… ¿afeminada? Sí, esa era la palabra.**

**Se acercó silenciosamente al exorcista, que todavía no había cogido su Mugen, quedándose al otro lado de la cama decidido a darle una… sorpresita.**

**- ¡Bonito pelo, Yuu!- exclamó desde ahí, rompiendo a reír escandalosamente.**

**Kanda se giró en seco, clavando su mirada furibunda en el pelirrojo, dejando de peinarse para echarle la mano al cuello del abrigo, por el que lo cogió acercándolo a él.**

**- Haz algo así otra vez y te mato.- anunció en un susurro bastante intimidante.- De hecho… Quizás sea mejor matarte sólo para estar seguro.**

**Lavi sonrió muy tranquilo, su cara a pocos centímetros de la fría mirada del espadachín, que parecía no afectarle en absoluto.**

**- Anda, Yuu, ese carácter, que todavía es muy temprano.- bromeó indolentemente.**

**- Csh.- el japonés lo soltó, poniéndose de pie para mirarlo de frente mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba, acomodándose el cuello del abrigo.- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para irrumpir de esta manera en mi habitación.  
**

**- Por mí te puedes seguir peinando, eh, no me gustaría que salieras hecho un trapo.- bromeó el aprendiz de bookman, pero decidió dejar las tonterías cuando Kanda echó mano de su espada y le dedicó un gesto que le anunció claramente que estaba dispuesto a usarla.- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Yuu?**

**- Sí. Y no me llames así.**

**- ¿Y qué día es?**

**- Si quieres algo, dilo. No soy tu calendario.**

"**Qué carácter." Pensó el pelirrojo, suspirando.**

**- ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Yuu!- anunció manteniendo su tono de entusiasmo infantil sólo para fastidiarlo.**

**- Ya.**

**- Joder, no te hace ni un poco de ilusión?**

**Los ojos plateados del espadachín se desviaron involuntariamente hacia un reloj de arena, en el que una hermosa flor de loto aportaba una nota de color a la habitación. Lavi lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Sabía más cosas sobre Kanda de las que él imaginaba.**

**- No. Es un día como otro cualquiera.**

**De haber sido Allen, Lavi le hubiera soltado algo bonito y tranquilizador, y quizás le habría dado una palmada alentadora en la espalda, pero con Kanda las cosas no funcionaban así. No servía ser tan directo y cercano. Era… Más complicado. Pero Lavi confiaba en poder arrancarle una sonrisa al menos, por una vez. Estaba seguro de ser lo más parecido a un amigo para el frío exorcista, y le gustaba la idea de haber intervenido en su vida sin querer, porque así Bookman no podría reprocharle nada.**

**Kanda le dio la espalda para buscar algo en un cajón del mueble con espejo que había frente la cama, y Lavi aprovechó para meter la mano en un bolsillo y sacar una cajita envuelta, que dejó sobre la mesilla.**

**- Si te ves de humor ábrelo. Claro que no debería dártelo, si de verdad quieres verlo como un día más, pero bueno. Quería decírtelo de todas formas.- se levantó y se detuvo en la puerta.- Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu.- cerró la puerta tras él, dejando atrás a un confuso Kanda.**

**- Idiota.- masculló por lo bajo, pero se giró y cogió el regalo, dándole vueltas entre sus finos dedos, suaves y libres de marcas gracias a su capacidad de curación. Se preguntó qué sería, pero no quería abrirlo. Su orgullo se lo impedía. Había dicho que era un día cualquiera, no sólo este año, sino todos los anteriores, y tras su reacción ante el primer intento de celebración nadie se había atrevido a contradecirle. Abrir el regalo que Lavi acababa de dejar ahí habría supuesto aceptar que era algo especial. Y no lo era. Iba a morir de todas formas, la cuenta atrás no iba a detenerse.**

**Bufó, lanzando el paquetito contra la cama, y volvió a coger el peine para terminar con su pelo. No le prestaba mucha atención, pero era incómodo llevarlo enredado y mal colocado, y si podía evitarlo era una tontería llevarlo mal. Paseó el peine por cada mechón con la misma eficiencia y mecanización con la que hacía toda su rutina matutina, pero en lugar de entrenar o recogerlo en una coleta como de costumbre, guardó el peine y volvió a clavar los ojos en la cajita que Lavi había dejado.**

"**Es realmente molesto." Pensó frunciendo el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía por naturaleza. "Debería tirarlo." Lo cogió con toda la intención de lanzarlo fríamente por la ventana, pero se detuvo casi sin darse cuenta. No estaba bien. No sabía explicar con qué parte de su código no encajaba la acción de tirar un regalo, pero no estaba bien. Lo sentía. **

**Molesto por la lucha interna que estaba provocando una mierda de paquete como esa, lo abrió al fin, arrancando el papel sin ninguna delicadeza y abriendo la cajita para revelar una notita doblada y, debajo, una goma de pelo con una placa de plata, que lucía una espada grabada.**

**La cogió, examinándola con cuidado, y acabó por recogerse el pelo con ella.**

"**Porque es la que tengo más a mano." Se excusó mentalmente para sí mismo. **

**Dudó con la hoja de papel en la mano, y al final la abrió. Total, ya puesto a perder el tiempo inútilmente…**

"**¡Sabía que acabarías abriéndolo!" no pudo evitar escuchar la risa de Lavi resonándole burlona en la cabeza. "Si es que ya te conozco muy bien. ¡Cualquier día de estos acabaremos siendo amigos y todo…!" **

**- No.- dijo al aire.**

"**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu!"**

**Iba a partirla en mil pedacitos por el cabreo cuando reparó en que había un posdata escrito en miniatura con la sorprendentemente ordeanda y cuidada caligrafía del pelirrojo.**

"**PD: ahora que tienes dos gomas de pelo… ¿Te veremos con coletitas algún día?"**

**Por una vez, la broma estúpida de Lavi no le provocó un acceso de rabia.**

**- Csh.- chistó molesto, partiendo la nota en cachitos y lanzándolos al suelo sin cuidado ninguno, para después ponerse el abrigo y salir.- Ese tío es auténticamente ridículo.**

**Pasó por al lado de Allen sin molestarse en responder al buenos días del pobre chico, que se veía cansado tras el madrugón que se había pegado.**

**- Vaya.- musitó sorprendido. Lenalee, que escuchó su suave exclamación al aparecer de pronto por allí, se paró en seco.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Allen-kun?**

**- Nada. Me ha parecido que Kanda… Que estaba sonriendo o algo así.- sacudió la cabeza.- Sería mi imaginación.**

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacho?**

**Lavi escondió la hoja que estaba garabateando debajo del libro que se suponía que estaba leyendo.**

**- Leer¿no se nota, Panda?**

**- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames de ese modo!**

**- Bah.- Lavi descartó el reproche con un gesto, y Bookman lo dejó estar por una vez, pensando que estaba inusualmente concentrado.**

**El pelirrojo tiró mano del folio, donde un dibujo mal hecho de Kanda le devolvió la mirada.**

"**Sí, sí, con coletitas… Ya sé qué puedo hacer la próxima vez que me aburra. Presta atención, Yuu¡te pillaré algún día!" decidió sonriendo divertido.**


End file.
